Kingdom Hearts: Mechanical Instinct
by radoddish
Summary: Sooo, I guess there's no summary. I'm bad at those, but I could say that it's Canon Divergence, I think? Also if you want a visual on the character look at the cover.


**AN: I never thought I'd make a Kingdom Hearts x FNaF-ish. But, um, this will take place in Kingdom Hearts II and doesn't focus on Sora most of the time. So, er enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: He's Awake!**

"_Sorry for like watching you guys."_

"_Hey guys wanna know a secret?"_

"_I will put you back together…"_

"_Sora."_

"Sora."

"**SORA!"**

Sora opens his eyes suddenly. He looked to see where the source of his caller was. In front of him was Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora jumped up and hugged the two animals. While that was happening, Jiminy crawled out of Sora's pocket and began stretching.

"My, that was a very long nap," the cricket yawned.

"Wait, we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"We're all very drowsy, so I'm pretty sure we were."

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Uhh, let's see, we defeated Ansem… restored peace… rescued Kairi… oh, and we went looking for Riku. I think that's everything." Sora said.

"Then what?" Donald asked.

"Let me check my journal," Jiminy opened up his journal, "Oh there's only one sentence. 'Thank Namine.'"

"That's it?" Donald grumbled.

"Well then, why don't we find out where we are?" Jiminy suggested. The trio nodded as they looked for a way out of wherever they were.

* * *

**Top of a building**

A figure in a purple cloak stands on top of a building in Twilight Town. He stood there, looking at the sun that stayed in it's spot the whole time in this world. Suddenly, a golden robotic bear that is missing an ear appeared behind the cloaked figure.

"So… Sora has finally awaken, ay?"

"Yes master. Shadow Bonnie has reported that Roxas has returned to Sora, finally," the golden bear said, "Shadow Freddy is still following Riku wherever he goes while Shadow Toy Chica is making sure Kairi is safe and sound."

"Hm, alright. Thank you for your services Golden Freddy, you may go," Golden Freddy nodded as he disappeared into a purple portal.

The cloaked figure smirked as a tall puppet appeared on his back, "So, my host, what shall we do now?"

"Well, of course we shall stalk our spiky friend, but right now, we got something more important to do," The figure said.

* * *

**(Some time later with Sora)**

Things weren't going very well Sora and his companions.

Short summary, they're in some world called Twilight Town. They meet three kids, Hayner, Pence, and Olette and then headed towards the town's station, hoping to find King Mickey. Though now, when they got there, they were attacked by some white beings with zippers for mouths. The trio tried to fight them, but got exhausted.

When the white beings were about to strike again, they were destroyed by some small figure in a black coat with big round ears.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in surprise.

"Shhh!" Mickey shushed the two animals. He pulled out a pouch and gave it to Sora, "Here."

The mouse then left the scene very quickly, leaving the happy go-lucky trio dumbfounded.

"That was the king, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Goofy confirmed.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald cheered.

"He was in the realm of Darkness, but we just saw him," Sora pondered, "So that means Riku is close by!"

"Gawrsh, that's right!" Goofy said.

"Well than, let's go find them!" Sora started running towards the station, with the duck and dog behind him.

When they entered, they heard someone yell, "Hey!"

The trio turned around and see Hayner, Pence and Olette running towards them.

"Hey guys, we just wanted to see you off, but then we thought that we could show you something before you leave, as an apology of Hayner being rude earlier," Pence explained.

"Yeah, besides, you can always go on the train later, right? An hour more wouldn't hurt," Olette says.

"Well, I guess an hour wouldn't hurt," said Sora. Donald was about to protest until Goofy covers the duck's mouth and nods at Sora. The happy go-lucky trio then followed the Twilight trio to wherever they were headed.

The place they went to was some dome-shaped building. Inside there was a lot of people, up to like 50 people.

"Welcome to the rock dome. It's not a creative name, but we still love it," Olette says as she gives a security guard tickets.

"Yup, cause once a month, there's a concert that happens by one of the best musicians ever. His music are sometimes depressing, weird, or hilarious," Pence explained.

"It's a good thing we have front row seats. We'll get a better view," Hayner says.

The group got to the front, where their seats are. A few seconds later, the lights inside the dome went off, except the ones at the stage. Suddenly, a man in some green suit and a purple bowtie and hat appeared out of thin air with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is I, the Ringmaster. Welcome back for another concert!" The man said as the crowd of people started cheering, "Now, last month, I had a poll where I asked you guys who'd you like to return for this month's concert. If you're new here, let's just say that I travel worlds."

"Wait what?!" Donald and Goofy yelled out in surprise. Sora was also shocked, but for some reason he felt like he was here before.

"Yes, shocking indeed. Well, anyways, sometimes, I'd bring a guest from some of these worlds. For example, there was Cuphead and Mugman, Evelyn and Evelyn, Bayonetta, and two others that are returning for tonight, the ones that had the most votes in the poll. Get ready for Mario and Pauline!" At that moment a lady in a red suit and a short man with a red hat and blue overalls walked onto the stage.

"Thanks for bringing us back here, Mr. Ringmaster," Pauline shook the Ringmaster's hand, "It's a pleasure to be back here for another concert."

"Ah yes, well, it's an honor for you to be back. Now then, hit it boys!" Ringmaster shouted with a snap of his fingers.

At that moment, trumpets were heard in the back, darkness shrouding whoever was playing.

After a few more beats of the trumpet, Palutena started singing, along with Mario jumping and dancing.

**(AN: The song is Jump Up Super Star, and for reference, use the remix from The Living Tombstone.)**

**_Here we go_**

**_Off the rails_**

**_Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?_**

**_It's freedom like you never knew_**

**_Don't need bags or a pass_**

**_Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_**

**_You could say my hat is off to you_**

**_Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_**

**_From this great wide wacky world_**

**_Jump with me_**

**_Grab coins with me_**

**_Oh yeah!_**

**_It's time to jump up in the air_**

**_Jump up, don't be scared_**

**_Jump up and your cares will soar away_**

**_And if the dark clouds start to swirl_**

**_Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause_**

**_I'll be your 1-UP girl_**

**_So let's all jump up super high!_**

**_High up in the sky!_**

**_There's no power-up like dancing_**

**_You know that you're my Super Star_**

**_No one else can take me this far_**

**_I'm flipping the Switch_**

**_Get ready for this_**

**_Oh, let's do the Odyssey_**

**_(Insert dubstep part)_**

**_Spin the wheel_**

**_Take a chance_**

**_Every journey starts a new romance_**

**_A new world's calling out to you_**

**_Take a turn_**

**_Off the path_**

**_Find a new addition to the cast_**

**_You know that any captain needs a crew_**

**_Take it in stride as you move, side to side_**

**_They're just different points of view_**

**_Jump with me_**

**_Grab coins with me_**

**_Oh yeah!_**

**_Come on and jump up in the air_**

**_Jump without a care_**

**_Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there_**

**_And if you find you're short on joy_**

**_Don't break, just don't forget that_**

**_You're still our 1-UP boy_**

**_So go on, straighten up your cap_**

**_Let your toes begin to tap_**

**_This rhythm is a power mushroom_**

**_Don't forget you're the super star_**

**_No one else could make it this far_**

**_Put a comb through that 'stache_**

**_Now you've got panache_**

**_Oh, let's do the Odyssey!_**

**_(Insert dubstep part)_**

As the song ended, the crowd cheered as Pauline and Mario bowed. The Ringmaster walked to the middle of stage, clapping too.

"What an incredible performance, just like last time!" He cheered, "Well then, let's go onto the-"

He was interrupted when the entrance of the dome exploded and hundreds of Heartless came crawling in.

"Heartless?!" Sora, Goofy, and Donald cried out, getting their weapons out.

"Ugh, seriously? They just had to barge in at the wrong time," Ringmaster complained as he snaps his fingers, "Let's just get this over with."

From the snap of his fingers, a huge soundwave came from the darkness behind the stage and annihilated almost all the heartless.

The crowd of people, who were all huddled up against the side of the dome, were cheering, while Sora and his friends were left dumbfounded. With just one attack, the Ringmaster was able to defeat a horde of Heartless.

The remaining Heartless then ran at the Ringmaster and tried to attack him, but then disappeared as they were shot right in their… hearts? Whatever they were shot with came from the young adult, who had two blue guns with a purple gem on one and a green gem on the other.

"Damn Heartless, making me waste all my magic," he muttered.

"H-he destroyed them a-all in one attack!" Sora sputtered, with Donald and Goofy also frozen with shock on what just happened.

"Oh well, guess we have to cancel today's concert. Sorry people," the crowd groaned.

* * *

**Few Minutes later**

"Too bad the concert was canceled," Hayner said, disappointingly

"Well, there's always next time, right?" Pence said.

While the Twilight Trio were talking, Sora, Goofy and Donald were still shocked about what happened back in the dome.

"I still can't believe that guy took out all those Heartless, and by himself too, hyuk," said Goofy.

"Yeah, and he says he travels worlds! He's breaking the world order!" Donald exclaims.

Sora was a bit quiet, silently thinking, 'Why does he seem so familiar?'

"We're here!" Sora was taken out of his thoughts as Olette shouts interrupted them. When he looked up, he saw they were at the station.

"You guys can go get your tickets now," Pence says. Sora nodded and took out the munny bag Mickey gave him. Olette notices this and took out a similar bag.

"They're the same…" Sora mumbles.

"Here, take it," Olette then gives her bag of munny to him. The happy-go lucky trio wave bye to the Twilight trio as they got their tickets and boarded the train.

Nearby, the cloaked figure watched the train depart from afar. Next to him was a slender animatronic puppet.

"Looks like they left now," the puppet said, "What shall we do now, master?"

Well Marionette, I was thinking of visiting our friends first. After all we gotta bring Mario and Pauline back to their world," the figure said, "And I told you to stop calling me master and call me by real name!"

"Okay, Master **Michael Afton**."

"Oh my god Marionette, remove the Master part and don't add my last name too!"

* * *

**AN: Woo prologue, or Idk first chapter, is finished. I have a writer's block and all the stories I'm working on, as long as artist block and I'm busy with fricken middle school. Help me from this hell hole. I've been thinking on what I would do at the end of the whole story. Like make a real ending and then make an alternate ending, because the goal of our protagonist, or antagonist, I think, is pretty story changing. SO yeah, please leave a review for I want to know what you guys think and hopefully you follow and better yet, favorite this dumb story. Seeya.**


End file.
